fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
Exquisite Replica
Description Super Replicas, Exquisite Replica, Distinction Replicas, Divine Replica and Ultimate Replica Fake watches offered at high prices Image:exreplica.gif|Exquisite Replica Image:Distinction_Replicas.JPG|Distinction Replica 2011 Image:Divine_Replica.JPG|Divine Replica 2011 image:Ultimate_Replica.jpg|Ultimate Replica 2010 image:Ultimate_Replicas_2011.jpg|Ultimate Replica 2011 image:Ultimate_Replica_2011.jpg|Ultimate Replica May 2011 image:Super_Replicas.jpg|Super Replicas 2011 Evidence of fraud Fake news media sites Super Replica image:news10.jpg You will find a flimsy attempt to increase the credibility of the fraud by creating fake news media web sites. Each site has many links seemingly to other information, such as World, Business, Politics, Entertainment, Leisure etc. However, no matter which you choose, you are directed to a fake watch site. The News10 Online fake media site is simply a redirection to the target site, such as replica-stores.com Redirectors *watchreplicalade.ru *watchreplicaknell.ru *rolexreplicadev.ru *watchreplicahorn.ru *watchreplicahone.ru Redirection target Domain Name: REPLICA-STORES.COM Registrar: TRUNKOZ TECHNOLOGIES PVT LTD. D/B/A OWNREGISTRAR.COM Copyright / trademark infringement Each manufacturer whose copyright is being blatantly infringed provides warnings of these scam operations. For example, see the Breitling front page which states BEWARE OF FRAUDS Do not buy any Breitling products on the Internet: 99% of the Breitling products for sale on the Internet are fakes. The others are second-hand watches or models of doubtful origin. Prosecutions prohibited Lastly, the site prohibits anyone who works for the real manufacturers, or who previously worked there, to even view the web site, nor can anyone working for the original manufacturer prosecute them, nor can their family nor their friends! Nice try. By entering this site you hereby agree to these terms and conditions. Code 431.322.12 of the Internet Privacy Act signed by Bill Clinton in 1995. Code 431.322.12 established that you can not threaten our ISP(s), Internet Service Providers, or any person(s) or company(s) storing these files, and can not prosecute any person(s) affiliated with this page, which includes family(s), friends or individuals who own, run or enter or purchase from this web-site. By continuing to enter this site, you are expressly and impliedly agreeing to all terms as stated above, and affirm that you are in compliance with all federal, state and local laws concerning the content of this site. This false claim is used typically on illegal web sites, such as Ultimate Replicas, Distinction Replicas, Prestige Replicas and Affordable Accessories. It is refuted at http://www.lpconline.com/internet_privacy_act.html An image of the false disclaimer: image:Exquisite_Replicas_Terms.jpg Samples of the spam Sample 1 Replicas Watches Handbags Tiffany & Co Jewelry Luxury Pens The sales of brand-name quality Best offers and prices!! Click here to view http:(domain deleted by Spamwiki Admin) Sample 2 QUALITY REPLICAS! Rolex WatchesCartier WatchesBreitling WatchesBvlgari WatchesOmega Watches Tag Heuer WatchesOfficine Panerai WatchesA.Lange Sohne WatchesFranck Muller WatchesChopard watchesHermes watchesJacob Co. watches Get 25% off when buying 2 watches! VISIT OUR ONLINE SHOP! Sample 3 thumb|Sample spam, address redacted This sample uses links to the genuine rolex.com web site to fake authenticity. It imbeds the logo, and an image of the Explorer brand from Rolex. The spam has a From address of "Rolex.com" which is false. It even pretends to be the Rolex site. If you click on the link "http://www.rolex.com" however, you are taken to a link that still contains the "rolex.com" but is actually the criminal fraud site. The link under the covers might be of the form "http://www.rolex.com.mpt.lampchin.com" which loads a web page at "lampchin.com" - not rolex.com. False pretenses, fraud and infringement of trademark all in one. The message header also contains elements that infringe on the CAN-SPAM law by faking the From and Reply-to addresses. The From purports to be rolex.com, but the email address and reply-to address are those of the recipient. If you try to reply to the sender, you end up sending it to yourself. From: Rolex.com To: "sample" Reply-To: sample@sample.com Subject: sample Rolex.com For You -40% History of the Spam This has been going on since at least August 2006 when web site www.speckialplanez.com was reported, registered by Paul Gregoire, an alias for Alex Polyakov. That was using name servers on domain sportystuuff.com, also attributed to Alex Polyakov. The registrar sponsoring Polyakov's operation back then was Ace of Domains, a subsidiary of Seevast Corp. Note that in February sportystuuff.com was still active, providing name service to a long chain of newer domains. A recently spammed web site (Feb 2007) at mumqwplings.com is registered by Paul Gregoire using name servers on domain hairyolddns.com. The registrar for the name server domain is again Ace of Domains. More recently (March 2007), access to ED Pills and Replica Watch sites have been sponsored by registrar Network Solutions through the registration of domain eggbacondns.com which acts as the name server. Also in March, name servers on weekenddns.com were registered on DSTR Acquisition by the same Paul Gregoire, which Spamhaus records as an alias for Alex Polyakov. In June 2007, the operation tried to take hold at Gandi.net, though was quickly suspended. It was registered under the alias of Gregory William. In March 2011, spammed URLs started to contain the prefix "rolex.com" to falsely mislead people into thinking the site was somehow supported by Rolex. Nothing could be further from the truth, and this tactic further demonstrates the criminal use of false pretenses. Examples * http://www.rolex.com.roadchemical.com * http://www.rolex.com.sgt.lampchin.com * http://www.rolex.com.qpi.qokirooler.com How to Report this Spam You can use the Complainterator, or use the following format, substituting the spammed domain and its name servers as appropriate. Complain to support@moniker.com. Request the name server domains be locked out from update, transfer, delete, placed on clientHold, and the address records set to 0.0.0.0. Here is a sample reporting template: Registrar: ACE OF DOMAINS, INC Dear Registrar This is a request for you to remove the Alex Polyakov domain hairyolddns.com and to remove its name server Address record ns1.hairyolddns.com and ns2.hairyolddns.com From this link, you can see that it is used as a spammed site's name server: > http://www.dnsstuff.com/tools/traversal.ch?domain=mumqwplings.com&type=a From this link, you can see that your company is the name server's registrar > http://www.dnsstuff.com/tools/whois.ch?ip=hairyolddns.com&email=on To effectively remove the name server, set the name server Address record for ns1.hairyolddns.com and ns2.hairyolddns.com to a nonroutable address such as 0.0.0.0 or 61.61.61.61 Then set the status of domain hairyolddns.com to clientTransferProhibited clientUpdateProhibited clientDeleteProhibited clientHold You can test that this has been successful, by using the above traversal link. Thank you for your efforts to reduce spam and to keep criminals from abusing your terms of service. Sponsoring Registrars In March 2011, sample sites were registered with these * dooliwatch.com * Distinction Replica BEIJING INNOVATIVE LINKAGE TECHNOLOGY * fookolir.com * Distinction Replica BEIJING INNOVATIVE LINKAGE TECHNOLOGY * qokirooler.com * Distinction Replica BEIJING INNOVATIVE LINKAGE TECHNOLOGY * aokkyert.com * Divine Replica BEIJING INNOVATIVE LINKAGE TECHNOLOGY * roadchemical.com * Divine Replica XIAMEN CHINASOURCE INTERNET SERVICE CO., LTD. * flyslim.com * Divine Replica ELB GROUP, INC. * lampchin.com * Divine Replica 1 API GMBH Sponsor Organization Zed-Cash is the sponsor organization behind this type of site. They pay spammers to promote it, and they don't shut down illegal spammers. Related spam operations See: Category:Yambo family Category:Well-known Spam Category:Yambo family Category:Replica Spam